Lip to Lip
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: What would happen if Grantaire was left alone with a certain revolutionist? SLASH, but not that bad. My first Les Mis fic, so be gentle with the reviews. Enjolras/Grantaire


_Just a simple Enjy/R one shot. :D I hope my readers enjoy it. Been working on this off and on for quite sometime. I even had to delete some stuff to make it just right in my opinion. So, again please read and review! It's what fuels the writer!_

Alone. That's what he felt every day in his pathetic life. He wasn't sure what to expect in the future for he knew, no one would want a drunk like him. He sighed to himself and took a swig from his absinthe bottle. He looked around the room he was in. Alone as always. Or so he thought.

There he was, standing in all his mighty glory. Grantaire gave a quick glance at him then back down to his bottle. Would he talk to him? No. Does the mighty man even acknowledge his existence? Who knows. But Grantaire knew he had to take the initiative and talk to him.

"Ur… Hello, Enjolras." He slightly slurred out.

Enjolras looked at him and raised his eyebrow. He then looked back down to his papers and gave a hefty sigh.

"What are you doing here still, Grantaire. The meeting was over a few hours ago. You can go home now."

Grantaire looked back to his bottle and started to swirl its contents. Or more like what's left of it. He gave a slight shrug after then turned his attention back to Enjolras. He too let out a soft sigh and bit his lip softly.

"Well, no one deserves to be alone, Apollo." He shrugged again. "Even a God like you deserves some company, despite the way you seclude yourself."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and Grantaire caught this. He looked into his eyes, his precious crystal-clear blue eyes. If anyone was a picture of perfection, Grantaire thought, it was him. Even down to the golden locks that lay on his head. He sighed longingly and looked at him still.

The blond took note of his sigh and Grantaire's stare. He scoffed slightly then went back to looking at his papers for the revolution.

Hours seemed to have passed and Enjolras noticed Grantaire was still lingering around. He grunted softly and turned his point of view towards him. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked to Grantaire's place of rest. He slammed his fists on the table and looked at him.

"Winecask. What are you still doing here. Didn't I tell you to head home already?" He still had his gaze fixed upon the scruffy man.

Grantaire moved his drunken gaze towards Enjolras. He gave a sloppy smile and shrugged again. "Like I said before, Enjolras. Everyone deserves some company, whether you like it or not." He gave a slight chuckle then downed the rest of the contents from his bottle.

Enjolras shook his head then gave a soft sigh. "What if I don't want any company? What if I want to be alone and actually concentrate without anyone here? Hmm?"

Grantaire looked up at him and grinned drunkenly. "Well, I have no where to go. And it's better to be with someone who doesn't want you then be by yourself. Ya'know?" He drank some more from his absinthe bottle and grinned again. "Besides, you of all people shouldn't be alone."_ 'And my feelings for you wouldn't allow me to leave anyways...'_

The blond rolled his eyes. "Of course you have a place to go. What about your home, eh?" He stood up straighter and crossed his arms.

The scruffy man shrugged. "I don't feel like heading home. Besides, I'd rather be here." He smiled lazily then downed the last of his absinthe. He then looked at the blond and stood up, slightly slumped over, due to being drunk he took a few steps forward and looked up at Enjolras.

"What are you looking at?" Enjolras blushed slightly with Grantaire being so close to him. "Step back a few, Winecask!" He huffed out being annoyed at how close the drunk man was to his face.

Grantaire didn't listen to the blonde, which was a first for him. He stepped even closer to Enjolras and was merely a few inches away from his face. His own brown orbs stared into the blue orbs of the blonde. A growing smirk stretched across his features as he noticed Enjolras' blush. He then went in for the kill, lip to lip.

Enjolras surprisingly didn't pull back, not that Grantaire complained. But, despite him not wanting to, Grantaire did pull back and looked towards the still blushing man. He smirked and took a drink from his absinthe bottle. "I'll let you dwell on that, Apollo. If you want more, you know where to find me." He grinned, gave a wink then walked out of the Cafe.

The blonde put a hand to his lips and blushed even more then he had ever before. He let out a shaky breath, looking at his notes once more trying to rid himself of what just happened. Much to his dismay, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjolras then sighed softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

_'You know where to find me.'_ Those words rang through his head for a while. He then stood up abruptly and walked to where he knew he would could find the Winecask and tell him how he himself felt.


End file.
